Sonny with A Bet
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: “What kind of bet?” she asked curiously. “Ok, we’ll set up something to play. If we beat you at it, you have to switch over to our show for two full months as a recurring character," Chad said. C/S
1. Chapter 1

****

Hi guys! My first SWAC fic ever. I hope you enjoy. The idea just popped into my mind, and decided to write it down.

**Obviously, I don't own anything or anyone.**

"We can so beat you at anything Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Can you Sonny? Can you really?"

Sonny Munroe stood, fuming, glaring at Chad Dylan Cooper, who was smirking with delight. Of course, the two got into a huge argument, yet again, over who was the better cast/person. Chad thought he was, because he had a dramatic show (pu-lease, Sonny had exclaimed, rolling her eyes) and Sonny thought she was because she was funny (yeah right! Elmo's funnier than you, Chad had scoffed). The two continued their heated argument in the cafeteria, while everyone around them watched.

Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell were laughing at this exchange, Tawni Hart wasn't even paying attention (she was looking at her fan mail, e-mail style) and Zora Lancaster was just rolling her eyes as she ate her lunch.

"Well, duh!" Sonny said loudly. Everyone tried to eat and act normally, but in reality, they were all half listening, curious to see what would happen (with the exception of Tawni and Portlyn, who were too busy on their e-mails to care). Sonny was fuming, looking directly at Chad. Sure, Sonny came onto the show not even five months previous, but she got to know everyone well, even Chad.

Suddenly, Chad gave her a mischievous-looking smile that Sonny did not trust. "Oh really? Care to make a little…challenge?" he suggested. Sonny raised her eyebrows.

"What kind of bet?" she asked curiously. Chad smirked.

"Ok, we'll set up something to play. If we beat you at it, you have to switch over to our show for two full months as a recurring character. No 'So Random!' skits at all," Chad challenged. Sonny shook her head.

"Chad, no way! I mean, I love working on So Random! It's the best gig ever. Can't I work on both shows?" Sonny pleaded. Chad shook his blonde hair.

"Nope. We'd have to work out a… schedule, and it would take too much time. Are you chicken?" Chad taunted playfully. Sonny felt a fire grow inside of her, shaking her head.

"No. It's a deal. And when our team wins, you have to work on So Random for two months. Though it wouldn't be good for our show," Sonny added. Chad mock gasped.

"Are you declaring me unfunny?" he asked. Sonny nodded, planting her hands on her hips.

"Of course. I can act, but you can't be funny. We'll give it a try though. If you're too awful, we'll put you in the background of every sketch. You can take Grady's regular roles of playing what comes out of Nico," Sonny joked. Chad glared.

"Well, you're on!" Chad said confidentially. Sonny grinned as she held out her hand.

"Shake on it?" she said. Chad nodded and let his hand touch hers, shaking it roughly. Sonny ignored the stupid little spark that flew through her hand just then. She didn't like it one bit (even though it secretly felt nice). She was shaking her enemy's hand. Sonny pulled her hand away, and smirked.

"Great. So, uh, what are we competing for? I mean, what are we playing? Not something childish like Musical Chairs again," Chad said. Sonny smiled.

* * *

"Mini Olympics? What are we? Ten?" Chad asked, not amused. Sonny smiled.

"Well, I'm not, but in your case-" Sonny trailed off, laughing as they stood in the park, the whole park set up, camera crew and reporters galore. Everyone heard about the bet between Sonny and Chad, and came to watch. They all were there in comfortable clothes. Tawni was clearly not happy, mostly because she hated exercising, but she was willing to try, since in her heart, she didn't want Sonny to go (who else would I annoy? Tawni wondered).

The referee, Mrs. Bitterman weirdly enough was standing between the two teams. She was explaining the five different competitions they would be competing in. There was the three legged race, the sack race, 400 m race, poodle noodle javelin and tug of war. The rules were simple of course. As Mrs. Bitterman explained them, Sonny half listened, glancing to Chad with a smirk. She would so win this. Back in Wisconsin, she was a pro at Mini Olympics. They played every school year since grade 1. Most of these games (besides the javelin) were very familiar to her. She was excellent at this, and was sure she'd win.

"Ok, the first event, the 400 m race, is about to begin!" Mrs. Bitterman called. Before this, they picked out what races they'd participate in. Sonny would sit out on the 400 m race, while Zora, Nico and Tawni would be going (Portlyn, Robert, and Jeffery from Chad's team would be racing for). Before the race started, she saw Tawni and Portlyn arguing. Tawni glared and got into position. As soon as Mrs. Bitterman started the race, Tawni was off like a lamp, running so fast, Sonny couldn't believe it.

Lucky for them, Tawni won the race, followed by Jeffery, Robert, Nico, Zora and then Portlyn, who looked like she'd die at any given time. Sonny couldn't help but give a giant hug to her when she finished.

"Get off me. That was a one time chance, ok?" Tawni said. Sonny nodded as the next race, the three legged race, started. Zora sat out as Sonny and Tawni, and Nico and Grady went up. Chad and Jeffery were beside Sonny and Tawni.

"You're going down," he hissed. Sonny glared.

"Yeah right," Sonny said back.

"READY, SET, GO!" Mrs. Bitterman yelled, as she sighed. Tawni and Sonny immediately began hopping. Chad and Jeffery were ahead of them. Sonny sighed as she and Tawni plunged ahead, until they tripped coming around the cone on their way back.

"I got dirt on my pants! Eww!" Tawni complained. Sonny pulled her up but by then, Chad and Jeffery won, followed by Erica and Portlyn then Nico and Grady. It sucked that they lost, but Sonny was confident they'd win the next one, the sack race. Sadly, that didn't happen. Chad's team won, followed by Sonny's team in a close second. Grady was surprisingly awesome at it, and almost beat Robert, but not quite.

Sonny was fuming as they got to the javelin event. It was her and Chad, against each other (Zora and Portlyn against each other, followed by Nico and Robert). Zora got the point for their team; Robert got it for Chad's team, and Sonny now stood in front of the selfish, conceited boy.

"You're going so down Munroe," Chad taunted her as they stood with their pool noodle 'javelins' on the grass. Sonny smirked, ignoring the cheers from the crowd, or the reporters and media filming them. Mrs. Bitterman blew her whistle, groaning as she walked away. Chad went first with his noodle. He positioned it, took a deep breath and then ran, throwing it as hard as he could once he hit the line. He threw it quite far (about 8 feet. Pretty good for a noodle).

Chad smirked as he walked back toward her. "Beat that, sucka!" Chad said to her. Sonny glared, anger rising in her. She had to win the point for them. Smirking, Sonny grabbed her purple pool noodle. She took a deep breath as she started running, throwing it as hard as she could. Sonny watched as it actually flew farther than Chad's, beating it by about .67 feet. Sonny and her whole team cheered loud as Sonny turned to Chad.

"I beat that, sucka!" she joked, laughing. Chad just fumed with anger as he pushed past the people to his team. Sonny grinned as she walked over to her own team to take a sip of water before the tug of war started.

"Great job. We're gonna beat those suckers! Erica and Portlyn are so not strong enough!" Zora cackled.

"Yeah, but they have Robert, Jeffery and Chad, three strong men," Nico pointed out. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"You mean two strong men and a pussy. Come on, they may have the strength, but we have the brains. We just have to make sure they lose," Sonny said, glancing over to Mackenzie Falls, where the five and the rest of their cast (who was supporting them) were lounging, talking and laughing.

"See? They're lounging around like the lazy people they are! We can win this! Just be confident!" Sonny exclaimed. Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Here you go again! Being peppy when you really shouldn't be. We're going to lose, just face it! Though it won't be a total loss for us. Only you'll suffer," Tawni said, perking up a bit. Sonny laughed bitterly.

"Haha, we'll see who suffers if we lose. So Random will crash. Face it, you need me," Sonny told her.

"She's right you know," Grady said to Tawni who huffed.

"So, Tawni, I need to ask you to please try to win, please, or else Mackenzie Falls will win again, and in front of all these people," Sonny pointed out. Tawni sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it…but only for myself," Tawni said. Sonny smiled as she hugged her tightly. Tawni grimaced as she pushed Sonny away. Suddenly, Mrs. Bitterman sounded her whistle. Sonny grinned as she led the So Random cast to the tug of war area, listening to the cheers made by the reporters and fans. There were even some stars there that heard of the great Falls-SR bet and wanted to watch. Sonny grinned as she spotted many familiar people, like Ashton Kutcher, Taylor Swift and even Zac Efron (who was cheering for So Random).

Sonny didn't think this was so big everyone had to watch. She guessed news traveled really fast. She smiled and waved to the cameras and fans. She heard people booing for them, obviously fans of Mackenzie Falls, but it was nice to see many So Random fans. Tawni paused at the cameras to wink and blow them a kiss, flipping her hair as she kept moving. Zora just grinned, as Nico and Grady did some weird moves.

It was all a blur for Sonny after that. She was so excited (and nervous) that she barely heard Mrs. Bitterman explain the rules with a very annoyed tone in her voice, clearly not happy to be the referee. She barely acknowledged that she was in the front, in front of Chad, as she grabbed the rope. She didn't snap into focus until after the game started and everyone was pulling with all their might.

Sonny stared at Chad, who was pulling, with a smirk.

"Don't worry Sonny; we'll have a good recurring spot on the show for you. Your name will be April, the cousin of Portlyn's character, Wendy, who happened to be flying in for a few months to get away from your dangerous past," Chad said. Sonny rolled her eyes as she yanked the rope, causing Chad to stumble forward a little bit.

"In your dreams Cooper. We'll save a good part for you, something not funny. Maybe we'll do a parody of Final Destination. You can be the guy that dies first," Sonny suggested. Suddenly, the rope was yanked hard and Sonny tried to steady herself quickly. Chad smirked as the two kept taunting and pulling. It looked like a close win, but suddenly, something changed.

**Well, here's the prologue/first chapter. I really don't know who's going to be the winner, so you tell me who it should be. It would be easier if Chad was the winner, but it would be unique if Sonny was the winner. But it's your choice. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot. I didn't think I'd get very many, especially since my summary isn't very good, in my opinion. But thanks guys! **

**And I did choose the winner for my own reasons, because it would be easier to write, even if it's the most obvious choice. So, yeah, you clearly see where I'm going with this. But there will be a certain…twist later in the story that I'm planning out. So, yeah, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the people you don't recognize.**

Something changed just then. Suddenly, she felt her side loosen. Tawni had let go, along with Portlyn on the other side, waving at Corbin Bleu, who was grinning as he watched the tug of war. It was startling to both sides, and they both lost their momentum momentarily. But Chad smirked as he gained control and the rest of his team pulled Sonny and her team, winning the game and the bet. Sonny huffed as their whole team fell forward. Zora, who was behind her, fell on top, as Nico and Grady fell backwards. Sonny heard Chad's team cheering, pictures being snapped as Sonny remained, face down on the ground. She lost, of course. Chad always won (besides that time at Musical Chairs).

She hated Chad just then, more than she ever did before. He was probably going to rub It in her face, and now she had to work at Mackenzie Falls, for two months. Well, she just had to work there. She didn't have to acknowledge them, thank god. She sighed as she turned onto her back, just gazing up, and humiliated. She lost, in front of everyone. So Random would plummet without her, just like Chad had probably planned.

She finally sat up at last, watching Tawni glare at her, while Nico and Grady glared at Tawni, for letting go. If she hadn't let go, they would have won! Zora had an evil look in her eye, probably planning something evil. Of course, Chad was boasting to the reporters. Some reporters walked up to So Random as Sonny stood up, muttering to herself.

"Sonny, how does it feel losing to Mackenzie Falls, and having to now work with them for two months?" a reporter asked. Sonny managed a smile, though it turned out to be a grimace-type smile.

"Well, it's going to be hard to adjust to such a…small show, but I'm sure I'll deal with it. But I advice everyone to keep watching So Random! Just because I'm not on the show right now doesn't mean you should watch Mackenzie Falls! And losing to Mackenzie Falls is not a big deal. We just weren't on our game today. If it were yesterday, Chad would be on our show by now. But I'm thankful it's not for longer than two months. Two months is long, but I'm sure I'll find some way to deal with it," Sonny answered with a smile. She continued answering reporter's questions, keeping her answers simple.

"Sonny, do you think that you being on Mackenzie Falls will boost its ratings, and make So Random's fall?" a reporter asked.

"Well, I don't know. I hope So Random still stays on top, because I guarantee I'll be back on So Random in two months! I will miss working for them for this long absence, but I really hope they stay strong without me! As for Mackenzie Falls, who knows? It really depends on if I can act in a dramatic show or not," Sonny said, giving a look at Chad, who rolled his eyes.

Sonny moved past all the reporters to the So Random cast. Without taking another look at Chad, she walked out with them.

"I can't believe you let go of the rope! They're right, you really fit the stereotype of a blonde," Zora complained. Tawni just rolled her eyes as they started heading back to their studio so Sonny could pack up.

"Hey, Munroe! Make sure you're at our studio by 9am tomorrow. We have some things to go over with you," Chad called after her. Sonny glared as she walked faster away from him.

* * *

"Well, this is it," Sonny said sadly as she held her things from her and Tawni's dressing room. The five looked awkwardly at each other as they stood in the Prop House for the last time for a long time. Well, granted Sonny was going to the studio across the street, and they'd still see each other, but still, it was sad. She'd never work with them again.

"I guess this is it," Nico said, trying not to shed a tear. After a moment, Grady and Nico started bawling, attacking Sonny with hugs.

"We're gonna miss you! Don't make Mackenzie Falls better than us!" Grady sobbed. Sonny offered a smile as she hugged them back.

"You'll still see me you guys, you're still be my friends, I just won't be working with you. Don't worry, I'll make sure I act badly enough for the show to plummet, or if Chad kicks me off the show so I can come back here," Sonny said, grinning. Nico and Grady got off her, smiling. Zora sighed as she hugged Sonny as well.

"We'll miss you here at So Random. Don't turn into one of those Falls Freaks, ok?" Zora asked. Sonny nodded, laughing.

"I won't, I promise you that. I'll never turn into a self-centered snob like them," Sonny promised. Zora nodded as she backed off. Tawni just stood, filing her nails. Sonny smiled.

"I'm going to miss working with you Tawni. Make the show awesome," Sonny said. Tawni stopped and looked at Sonny.

"Don't I always?" she asked curiously. Sonny began nodding.

"Of course you do! I just me, make sure the show doesn't slip without me. You can do it. And if you guys need any ideas for a sketch, don't be afraid to ask. I'll still help out as much as I can," Sonny said. Tawni nodded curtly.

"Of course. Well, see you later," she said. Sonny nodded as she shifted the box in her hand.

"Ok, bye guys. See you at lunch. I won't be able to sit with you, but I'll talk to you! Yeah! Well, bye," Sonny said, laughing before she left the Prop House, a sad feeling in her chest. She loved working for So Random, and now she wouldn't. She was going to work for Mackenzie Falls. Would it change her? Would she actually want to stay on the show? No way, Sonny decided. It would not be possible. She would not dare get close to any of the cast of Mackenzie Falls. They were all jerks anyways. Besides, look what happened last time she joined Mackenzie Falls (for, like, a day, on her own will). Nobody liked her anyways, and they won't now.

Sonny sighed as she reached the doors to Mackenzie Falls studio, spotting the banned wall. All the So Random cast (excluding her), Zac Efron, Ashton Kutcher, and a few other celebrities, including a man named Edward Jackson, who Sonny vaguely recognized but did not place the name or face quite yet, was placed on the wall. The big black doors haunted her, terrified her as she realized this was happening. She was not apart of the cast of So Random anymore.

Sonny took a deep breath as she opened the big, burling doors. Inside was just as it was before. It was quiet, the masseuses massaging some of the cast members, and everyone pretty much lounging around. Chad obviously got everyone to wait for her, as he was also there, talking to their director, Ronny Rockwood. Ronny spotted her and smiled as he walked over.

"Hey Sonny, welcome to the cast dollface!" he greeted her. Sonny looked at Chad, who gave her an I'll-explain-later look.

"Um, thanks. So, tell me what I do," Sonny said. Ronny grinned.

"Well, luckily for you, we already had a recurring character written in a couple of weeks ago and almost started holding auditions, but when Chad mentioned your little bet, I decided to wait on the auditions until after the Mini Olympics and thank god I did! You're absolutely perfect for the part! I think you'll do well sweetie!" Ronny said, sounding delightful. Sonny decided right then he was a little wacky, but probably the nicest person there (not as nice as Marshall, but pretty darn close).

"Sure, tell me about this character," Sonny said dreadfully. Chad smirked as he stood, arms crossed, looking pleased with himself. Sonny glared at him as Ronny smiled.

"Well, you're going to be playing a girl named Leia Winkle, who is the half sister of Robert's character, Lucas who comes into town with her mother, who slept with Lucas' dad years ago. Lucas, as you know, is seventeen, so you'll be two years younger than him, so about fifteen. She stays in town for a while to get away from a dark past, which only me and the writers know, and we'll let you know later on. Your character will be mysterious and taken aback, not really the outgoing type, but she'll be know by everyone, because obvious, they live in a sort of small town where everyone knows everyone. You following so far, love?" Ronny asked. Sonny nodded. Of course, Luke and Leia, brother and sister, like in Star Wars. Could the writers get anything original?

"Well, anyways, I'll give you the script and the information about the character and you can look it over. We're just finishing up filming the twelfth episode of this season, and then in the thirteenth episode, your character will show up with no warning. So, get reading. We'll most likely start the filming of the thirteenth episode tomorrow. Why don't I show you your dressing room, and then you can get settled in, reading your lines and stuff while watching some of the filming today?" Ronny suggested. Sonny nodded.

"Sure. Thank you Mr. Rockwood-" Sonny started before Ronny held up his hand.

"Please, love, call me Ronny. We're all friends here, right dollface?" he asked. Sonny nodded as Ronny took her box and placed it in Chad's hands, his cockiness turning into confusion.

"Son, take Sonny to her dressing room and get settled, alright? I have to get Portlyn and Kyle for their family scene. Thanks," Ronny said before leaving the two alone. Chad muttered something as Sonny rolled her eyes.

"This way," he said as he started walking down the hall, Sonny jogging a bit to catch up.

"Well, we're going to be working together for two months. That will be…interesting," Sonny commented. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, so much fun," he said sarcastically.

"So, um, what is with Ronny calling people dollface and stuff?" Sonny asked curiously. Chad shrugged.

"I don't know. He's into the whole olden age talk from, like, the 1800's or something,"  
Chad answered as Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Those phrases, Chad, are from the 1940's and 50's," Sonny pointed out. Chad laughed bitterly.

"Like I care," he scoffed. Sonny bit her lip from saying anything to Chad. Suddenly Chad stopped by a door, Sonny almost stumbling into him.

"Here's your dressing room," he said quietly, gesturing to the door, that had her own name on it. Sonny Munroe, she read in her mind. It felt so amazing to have her own dressing room. Sonny smiled before faltering as she spotted the room next to hers: Chad Dylan Cooper's to be exact. Sonny grimaced, as did Chad as he opened Sonny's dressing room door.

"Enjoy," he said sarcastically, before dumping her stuff on the floor and heading to his own dressing room. Sonny walked into it. It looked amazing. It was almost like the dressing rooms at So Random, but these were definitely nicer. The pink couch sat in the middle of the room. The blue walls suited her perfectly. It was all fancy and stuff, and prepared for her. She'd have to add in her own unique touch, but that wouldn't take long. Sonny wondered how long it took them to do this room, unless it was already this amazing.

She shouldn't be falling for this room, she thought to herself. She wouldn't even be staying long. She had to figure out a way to get out of this, there had to be a way. She wasn't going to act on Mackenzie Falls for two months, she couldn't. It would be too painful and hard. She wanted to go back to So Random. That was where she belonged, not here. She was more funny than dramatic.

Sonny sighed as she took a seat on the couch, with her box next to her. She had many precious things, like pictures and certain belongings. Sonny sighed as she curled up on the couch. This would be a long day, she decided as she decided to take a breather, to absorb all of this, working for Chad at Mackenzie Falls, and everything. Suddenly, her cellphone blared (her new ring tone was a chicken clucking now). Sonny answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_Hey Sonny, I heard about what happened with Chad Dylan Cooper. How are you holding up?" _Lucy, her best friend ever, asked her sympathetically. Sonny smiled. She knew she'd have her best friend in her time of need, even if it's on the phone.

"I'm holding up. I'm really not liking this. I mean, I'm working on Mackenzie Falls!" Sonny said as the two girls laughed.

"_I feel sort of sorry for you, but you're working with Chad Dylan Cooper! He's hot, you have to admit!" _Lucy exclaimed. Clearly, her crush on Chad didn't go away. Sonny laughed bitterly.

"Chickens are cuter than Chad; they're smarter and nicer as well. Chad makes wolves look like angels. He doesn't care about anyone but himself, though there are the very rare moments," Sonny said, trailing off. Maybe what she just said was harsh. Chad could be nice when he wanted to. She'd seen it a few times actually, like when he was her fake date, and when he was Eric, her number one fan.

"Ok, so maybe that's not exactly true. Chad can be a good guy when he wants to, but he just never does want to be a good guy," Sonny said after a long pause.

"_Well, all you can do is hang on there. You made a bet Sonny, and you have to honor that bet," _Lucy said, Sonny detecting a little bit of humour in her voice.

"I know. I just wish I didn't," Sonny said sadly. Lucy laughed softly.

"_Well, I have to go Sonny. My mom's taking me to the mall. But my mom said I can come visit in three weeks, because she has to do some business there. So I'll see you in three weeks to see how you're holding up at Mackenzie Falls," _Lucy said as Sonny brightened up. Her best friend was coming back to Hollywood? That was awesome news.

"That's amazing! I'll talk to you later and we'll have so much fun when you get here. We'll totally go shopping, and hang out all day and-" Sonny started to babble before Lucy interrupted.

"_Sonny, calm down. We'll talk later. Bye! Ok Mom, I'm coming!" _Lucy said, calling to her mother before the dial tone clicked. Sonny sighed as she hung up her phone, a smile planted on her face. This was amazing news, and hopefully, nothing would ruin her good mood now.

**Well, there's the second chapter. What do you think? What kind of twist is going to come up? What should the next chapter be about? Who is this Edward Jackson on the banned list? Thanks for reading guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the next chapter. I'm glad you guys like this so far! Well, I won't talk anymore! Here we go!**

A script was dropped off in Sonny's new dressing room at a quarter to ten. Ronny dropped it off himself, before heading back to the set to finish filming the twelfth episode of their third season. Sonny sat on her new couch as she flipped open the script. It had a vague summary that would be released to the press and media of the episode. **Mackenzie and his friends get a shock when a person from Lucas' past shows up with no warning. Meanwhile, Paige and Quentin get caught sneaking out to a party. **Sonny sighed as she read it over again. Wow, that summary was so awesome! Sarcasm noted, of course. Sonny sighed as she flipped open the first page and started reading it. She wasn't in the first scene, but she appeared at the end of the second scene, when Lucas is home with his dad, with her mom (played by Sharon Lawrence).

Sonny was on the fourth scene, where Quentin and Paige (adoptive siblings) were yelling at their parents for not letting them go to Mackenzie's 15th birthday party when a knock sounded on her dressing room door. Sonny glanced up as it opened, in walking Portlyn, weirdly enough. Portlyn played Paige, as Kyle played Quentin. She faked a smile.

"Welcome to the set Sammy. Ronny made me come and say this to you, so welcome," Portlyn said stiffly. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"My name is Sonny, and thanks. Even if you were forced here, it means a lot," Sonny thanked the girl. Portlyn sighed as she looked around the room.

"I know you don't want to be here any more than we do. But unfortunately, a bet's a bet, so you're stuck here. So, yeah, try to be less funny and weird, and more dramatic, shy, and most importantly, quiet, alright?" Portlyn asked. Sonny nodded, startled.

"Uh, sure, whatever," Sonny said. Portlyn nodded curtly before walking out. She paused at the door.

"Ronny wants you to come to set right now and watch us act. It's Chad and my scene, our kissing scene, of course, when Chad sneaks out of his parents' house to see me," Portlyn said, grinning before walking out. Sonny rolled her eyes, but grabbed her script and headed to the set, where Chad was looking at his lines. Of course, her chair (with her own name on it!) was situated beside Chad. She sat beside him, opening her own lines.

"Sonny," he said curtly, glancing up.

"Chad," Sonny said back as she flipped back to her page.

"Chad, you're up with Portlyn!" Ronny called. Chad rolled his eyes as he put his paper down and walked onto the set. Sonny glanced up as he fixed his hair as he situated himself in front of Portlyn.

"Ready? Quiet on set! ACTION!" Ronny called. Chad gave a quick smile before it fell. He was in character as he grabbed Portlyn's shoulders.

"What do you want Mackenzie? You're not supposed to be here. We're both grounded, remember? We just had to lie to our parents about that silly fire-" Portlyn, as Paige, started before breaking off. Chad, as Mackenzie, sighed, looking down.

"I know, but I just had to see you. I know we're from two different worlds, I get it. But this fire incident brought us closer, and now I know I can't live without you. I care about you a lot Paige. Be with me forever, we can run away together," Chad said in a sweet voice Sonny only heard once when he was tricking her the first time she came onto set, when she was talking to him about their parking space. Portlyn shook her head, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I can't, you know that. I love Leonardo now. You're too late Mackenzie," Portlyn said. Chad sighed as she pulled away, starting to walk away.

"Wait," he said quietly. Portlyn spun around, pausing as Chad walked up to her.

"What?" she asked. Chad took her in his arms and leaned in, suddenly kissing her. Sonny felt really weird watching this kiss, so she looked down at her script again.

"AND CUT! Great job guys! That kiss looked real from over here!" Ronny said enthusiastically. Sonny's head shot up as Chad and Portlyn grinned, moving away from each other.

"Thanks Ronny. It's not hard to make it look real. Just use the hand away from the camera and put it on the person's mouth before kissing them. No one will ever know," Chad said, smirking. Sonny looked confused. Why would Chad fake kiss Portlyn? Chad walked back to his seat to get a drink. Sonny grabbed his arm for a minute.

"Wait, why did you fake kiss Portlyn?" Sonny asked. Chad looked taken aback.

"Well, just because, I don't feel like kissing Portlyn today, or ever," Chad answered hesitantly. Sonny gave him a look before Chad caved.

"Ok, because I don't want my first kiss to be forced or because I have to, alright?" he admitted quietly. Sonny's eyes widened.

"You've never been kissed? Wow!" Sonny started before Chad covered her mouth.

"Only Ronny knows, alright? I told everyone a lie, and I would prefer if no one finds out, or else I'll be ruined," Chad hissed. Sonny nodded, giggling.

"Ok, fine," Sonny said as Ronny called Chad back to do the scene once more. Sonny watched, for the rest of the morning, two scenes over and over again, the Chad/Portlyn kissing scene and a scene with Erica, Robert and Kyle. Sonny just couldn't believe Chad Dylan Cooper had never been kissed. That was a shock. She would have thought he'd be the first one to be willing to kiss anyone anytime. And to top that, he actually did what she did on their 'date', with the fake kissing.

Sonny watched Chad's scene, observed how he acted, which was different offscreen. It was weird seeing Chad like this, upfront. He was just so sweet.

"AND CUT! That's a wrap for this morning! Get yourselves some lunch! I'm starting the very last scene with everyone at school, talking, at 2pm sharp! I'd like to finish before 5 this time," he said, giving a look at Portlyn, who smiled sheepishly. Sonny sighed as she stood up with her script, walking back to her dressing room. Once there, she fixed herself. She was finally going to see her friends at So Random. Yes, she thought excitedly.

She hurried out, smacking into Chad on the way. Both fell to the floor, as Sonny gave a little shriek. Chad groaned as he sat up.

"What is your problem Munroe?" he complained as he stood up. Sonny glared as she stood up as well.

"You are!" she snapped back as she waltzed past him. Chad fake laughed as he walked with her to the cafeteria. Sonny sighed as she entered to see Tawni and Zora sitting at the table, Nico and Grady getting their food from the line. Tawni spotted Sonny and, surprisingly, waved to her and gave a genuine smile. Sonny grinned as she walked toward their table.

"Hey Tawni, hey Zora! I miss you guys so much!" she gushed. Tawni scoffed a little.

"Of course you do. I mean, it's us! More importantly, it's me! How's Mackenzie Falls? Are you dead yet?" Tawni asked. Sonny shook her head, grimacing.

"Not yet, but close to it. The only nice person is the director, Ronny. I'd do anything to come back to So Random," Sonny said. Chad scoffed from behind her as he walked toward the line.

"Of course Sonny. Admit it, you love the Falls just as much as you love life," Chad said. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"It's hard to admit something that is not true," Sonny defended. Chad just made a face as he went to get his lobster supreme. Sonny smiled as she saw Nico and Grady coming to sit down.

"Sonny! Hey! How's Mackenzie Falls?" Grady asked, attacking her with a hug. Sonny grimaced at the tight hug, but managed to hug him back.

"Not the same without you guys there with me!" Sonny managed to answer. Grady let her go finally.

"That's awesome. We so miss you on So Random. Zora has this idea for a sketch, a Romeo and Juliet parody type thing, and it won't be the same without you there," Nico answered, winking. Sonny couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, that's great guys. I'm going to grab my food. Be right back and you can tell me all about this sketch," Sonny said before walking over to Brenda.

"I'll have a lobster please Brenda," Sonny said sweetly. Brenda nodded as she got out the lobster.

"I heard about the bet. Good luck on the Falls Sonny," she said mysteriously. Sonny nodded, before walking back to So Random. She took a seat next to Tawni and Nico, even though Chad and everyone was glaring and waving her over.

"Uh, shouldn't you get back to your cast?" Zora asked. Sonny shook her head.

"Nope, you're my friends, and I'm sitting with you guys. So, tell me about the sketch," Sonny said boldly. She gave a smirk to Chad, to glared back as Sonny sat back with her lobster (which she gladly shared with everyone. She could easily go back up and get another if she wanted) as Zora started talking about her idea, a stereotypical Romeo and Juliet. All throughout lunch, they talked, laughed and had a great time, forgetting that Sonny would soon have to go back to the dark side (as Nico called it).

Unfortunately, the lunch ended when Sonny saw Mackenzie Falls stand up, and walk out of the room, Chad glancing at her, gesturing for her to follow. Sonny sighed.

"I should go. But I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said sadly as she stood up. Everyone looked sad, even Tawni.

"We'll see you around then. Stop by any time," Grady said. Sonny nodded as she put her tray away before heading out, where Chad was standing outside, looking annoyed.

"Listen here Sonny. You're not part of So Random anymore, which means you cannot sit with them anymore. You're part of the Falls, and we can't risk the press finding out that one of our own is franchising with the enemy," Chad told her as they walked back to the studio. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Fort your information, Chad, I can sit with whoever I want to, and no one can stop me! If I want so sit with my friends, I will. If I want to sit with dogs, I'll be happy to sit with you guys," Sonny said roughly. Chad laughed bitterly.

"You really are a disgrace to the Falls. If we hadn't made a bet, you'd already be off the show. But Chad Dylan Cooper does not back out of a bet, no matter what," Chad said boldly. Sonny sighed as she ran her hand through her hair, continuing to walk.

"We'll see about that Cooper," she told him before hurrying off into the studio, leaving a slightly stunned Chad in her wake.

**Ok, I hope you liked this. I'll be moving time along next chapter, well, sort of. It'll be the next day, when Sonny starts her read through for her first scene. Thanks for reading guys! Don't worry, there'll be a twist eventually in the next couple of chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok guys! Let's go through our table reading! We'll start with scene one. Mackenzie and Paige are talking about last week's kiss," Ronny instructed as they all sat around a table. Every cast member was there in the room, along with Ronny and a couple of the writers. Sonny sat between Chad and Robert, as she flipped open her script. Sonny listened as Chad and Portlyn read their scene once through. They read it normally, but channeled their characters while reading. Sonny flipped open her script, as the second scene came up, with Robert's character and his dad talking. Sonny sighed as she skimmed to where her first line was.

**Luke: **Dad, seriously, why can't I go to Mackenzie's party? Paige and Quentin are grounded, yet I'm not!

_Doorbell rings. Luke gets up to answer it_

**Mr. Winkle: **Well son, here's the thing-

_Door opens and Mrs. Robertson and someone behind her, hard to see, are standing there. Mr. Winkle looks shocked._

**Mrs. Robertson: **Hello Chester

**Mr. Winkle: **Annie, what are you doing here? I haven't seen or talked to you in-

**Mrs. Robertson: **Over fifteen years? Well, once we had our little affair and your wife found out, I couldn't stay here. Especially since I was already 2 months pregnant with your child

**Mr. Winkle: **Ch-child?

**Luke: **You cheated on Mom?

**Mrs. Robertson: **Meet your daughter, Leia

_Steps back to uncover Leia_

**Leia: **Nice to meet you…Dad.

_Luke and Mr. Winkle are shocked._

Sonny wanted to speak her line as horribly as possible, but for some reason, she couldn't. Instead, she spoke the line with remorse and a little bit of mystery in her voice. Why did she say it so perfectly? Maybe because she was an actress, and always had to be her best. She was in so many plays when she was younger, and So Random was the closest she could get to acting. Maybe old memories of her playing Anne Frank, Snow White and other various characters made her like this.

She had to be awful, to get off this awful show. Ronny smiled.

"Good, that's a good scene! Let's move onto the third scene, with Erica's character and Wendy's character talking. Ok, let's start! Erica, you're first. Remy starts talking to Wendy's character, Naomi about Luke," Ronny said. That was how it was for the morning. They read through the script, and then read it over again. They just finished the fourth scene again when Ronny checked his watch.

"Ok, we have time for the fifth scene then we'll get some food. It's almost one forty five. Wow, time flies when you're reading a script! Ok, Robert, it's your line!" Ronny instructed. Robert nodded.

"What's going on? Why did you cheat on Mom? You loved her, even after she died in that horrific car accident that landed her drowned in her car at the bottom of the lake," Robert read aloud.

**Mr. Winkle: **I know, I'm still in shock myself. It was a silly little affair that lasted not even three months, when your mother and I were going through a…rough patch. You were not even two yet. Which reminds me, Annie, why are you here, other than to show me my daughter?

**Mrs. Robertson: **Other than to introduce you to your daughter, I need you to take care of her for a while. Me and my husband, well, we have to travel for some major business. I'm a lawyer and we have a really big case in Helsinki, and obviously, we can't take Leia there. We can't leave her home, because we'll be gone for two months, maybe even more, and even though she has her grandmother there, I think it would be good for her to get away, meet her father and everything

**Leia: **I told you, Mom, I can handle being at home with Grandma

**Mrs. Robertson: **Not after what happened, you're not. A new surrounding for a while will definitely help you.

**Mr. Winkle: **What happened Annie?

**Mrs. Robertson: **I can't say. It's too… well, whatever. Can you take care of her or not?

**Luke: **No! He will absolutely not! I don't even know you! He doesn't even know this girl! We will not, absolutely not, take her in like…like…a-stray!

**Mr. Winkle: **Luke! Stop it! You're not helping. Annie, as much as I don't want to, because you lied to me about having a daughter, I'll take her in. I want to get to know her.

**Mrs. Robertson: **Great. I'll grab her stuff from out of the car and then I'll be on my way

_Leaves_

**Mr. Winkle: **I'll help. Luke, get to know your new half sister

_Leaves as well. Luke and Leia look at each other for a minute, not saying anything._

**Luke: **Um, hi, I'm Luke, you can call me Lucas, since only family and close friends can call me Luke

**Leia: **I'm Leia.

**Luke: **Um, ok.

Ronny stopped at that, and glanced up.

"Sonny, dear, I know you're new to the Falls and everything, but maybe you could read with more emotion. I know it's just a read-through dearie, but we'd like to know what your acting skills are like," Ronny said to her sweetly. Sonny gave a fake smile back, and nodded. They did the scene over again, and over and over and over, until around 2pm, when Ronny stopped and looked at the time, frustrated now. Sonny inwardly smirked.

"Go to lunch. I'll tell Brenda to wait there for you. Just go, and we'll start at the next scene when you get back. Just… go," Ronny said, before leaning down. Sonny stood up and walked past Chad, toward the cafeteria. Once there, she ordered good chicken with rice and vegetables (she made the request a day prior) and then sat down at the empty So Random table (because they were working now) and started eating. Several minutes later, Chad sat beside her with his food. She eyed him.

"Why are you sitting down here?" she asked curiously.

"Why are you acting horribly?" Chad countered. Sonny smirked.

"Touché. Why do you think Chad?" she asked. Chad thought before sighing.

"You hope we'll kick you off the show if you do a bad show. That's not happening Sonny. I know you're way capable of acting at least half decently, so why don't you be a doll and stop with this little game?" he asked. Sonny rolled her eyes as she bit into her chicken.

"Game? What game? It's just a little…challenge for myself, that's it," she said. Chad just laughed as he started eating his steak he got minutes before.

"Then stop with this little challenge and act like an adult," he said. Sonny dropped her fork on her plate.

"I am acting like an adult Chad. An adult would do whatever it takes to get out of something they don't want to do," Sonny said.

"You could quit the bet and the show, but then you'd be a quitter and the press would hassle you for months about backing out, so you obviously can't quit. An adult would probably suck it up Sonny. It's not like you're a permanent character. It's for two months. Quite a bit of the time anyways is time off, and read throughs. It'll be over by the time you know it. So stop acting like a baby and act normally, unless that's how you truly do act," Chad finished. Sonny reached over and pinched Chad's arm, causing him to yelp.

"Shut up, ok? You're a jerk, with your little Chad-tastic Blog, which by the way is not Chad-tastic in any way, and your little perfect mind where you think you're the only important one," Sonny started before Chad grinned.

"But I am the most important one," he said, causing Sonny to slap his arm hard. "You're violent," he muttered.

"Whatever it takes to get you to shut up. Ok, you have to realize that it is not about you, well not just about you. Your ego is so huge; no one wants to be friends with you. Only the fan girls, but they don't know you personally. The only friend you truly have is James Conroy, and he's a jerk just like you. Everyone else just puts up with you, even Portlyn. So really, your only friend is yourself. So I hope you can wallow in misery with your only friend, because by this rate, you'll never have a serious girlfriend and settle down; especially since you have not even kissed anyone. Open your eyes Chad, and see the world for what it really is; not what you perceive it to be. Fame has definitely gotten to you Chad; if you weren't famous, you'd be a lot less egotistical than you are now," Sonny finished. She picked up her half finished chicken and dumped it out, not hungry. She left without another world, leaving the silent Chad at the table.

Sonny walked back to her dressing room, where she locked her door and realized what she had just done. She had just told off Chad Dylan Cooper. She was actually sort of…mean to him. She wasn't mean to anyone! Why did she do that? Maybe the anger of losing the bet finally got the best of her? The fame starting to get to her head like it did to a lot of stars? No, it cannot be, she thought frantically. She was still Sonny Munroe, nice, sweet, happy girl, except with occasional tell offs to jerks that deserve it.

Oh god, was she turning into one of those really mean celebrities? She didn't want to. She wanted to remain the same old Sonny Munroe she always was. She had to just be stressed with switching shows and everything, yeah, that was it. Satisfied, Sonny stood up, slipping on a jacket as she exited her room, bumping into Erica.

"Hey Sonny," she greeted Sonny kindly. Sonny narrowed her eyes. "Don't worry Sonny, unlike about 99 percent of the cast and crew here, I'm probably the only nice one. I love So Random by the way. You were great in the Check It Out Girls sketch," Erica added. Sonny smiled.

"Thanks Erica," she said. Erica smiled sweetly.

"No problem. Listen, do you want to go for a drive? I know this coffee shop just a few minutes from here that makes delicious frappuchinos," Erica asked. Sonny nodded.

"Sure. But what about the read throughs?" she asked. Erica laughed.

"I'm sure Ronny could use a break from today. We're doing read throughs tomorrow as well anyways," Erica said. Satisfied, Sonny walked with Erica to her car, laughing all the way. Even though Sonny was fifteen and a half, and Erica was seventeen, she felt the closeness with her already. Of course, not as close as her friends from So Random but she liked Erica enough.

Once they were in her car and driving off, Sonny turned to Erica.

"Why are you so nice? Are Mackenzie Falls supposed to be really mean and hateful?" she asked. Erica shrugged.

"We're supposed to, but I only came onto the show this season, so probably just a few months prior to you going on So Random. I watched both shows before, so obviously, I can't choose between my favourite shows, so I watch So Random while acting like Mackenzie Falls is the better one," Erica admitted. Sonny smiled as the two continued talking, even after they got their coffee and drove back to the studio. Sonny felt that the two could be good friends.

**Ok, so that's it for now. What do you think, making one of the Falls people nice? Is it too typical? What do you want for future chapters? Any ideas for next chapter? Tell me in a review guys! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so in order for me to be potentially nominated in the SWAC Awards, I need to make this to five chapters, so therefore, I am going to write this quickly so it can be nominated, if you guys want it to of course. I also have a crossover fic, if you guys read it, called Balanced Spectrum, so if you want to read that one, it'll be greatly appreciated. Also, a new oneshot called Tattoo will be up as soon as I finish it, so when that's up, give it a read. Thanks guys for reading and reviewing! Let's see how long this story can go on before I get bored of it or lose ideas (hopefully never).**

For Sonny, the next day could not have come by any faster. She hadn't seen Chad since she told him off the previous day and she was actually scared to find out what he would do. She never truly told anyone off before, and for her, that was the worst thing ever because she knew she'd feel bad if that was told to her. So she was definitely regretting her decision, even if it was the right thing to do.

Sonny sighed as she grabbed breakfast from the cafeteria before she headed off to the studio. She ate her muffin on the way, waving to Tawni who just arrived. Tawni gave a small smile back before getting out her cellphone to answer it. Sonny smiled as she walked into the studio, immediately spotting Chad talking to Erica and Portlyn, who listened intently. Once the three saw her, they all had different reactions; Erica smiled and waved, Portlyn stuck her big nose up in the air, and Chad looked away, suddenly leaving. Sonny sighed, knowing she deserved this snub.

She sighed as she walked past everyone to her dressing room, shutting the door and glancing in the mirror. She looked nice today, Sonny noted. She was wearing a simple pink top with jeans and her hair in a ponytail. It was average, nothing celebrity about it, but she felt comfortable and cute, the feeling she felt today.

Sonny sighed as she got ready for a long day of work. To be honest, she really didn't want to be here today (go figure). She just wanted to sleep, or relax or something! Sonny decided she'd wait until Ronny called her; now, she would just sit down and read. So she did just that. She grabbed her book from out of her bag; The Memory Keeper's Daughter the book was, and started reading the fifth chapter.

She got so absorbed, she didn't even here Ronny call for her. She didn't hear the door open, or see Erica walk in, telling her they were ready to stand up and practice lines, walking through the motions on stage; she didn't even feel Erica tap her shoulder. Sonny didn't look up until after Erica left. Sonny noticed her door opened. Did she miss something, Sonny thought.

Sonny continued back in her book until she heard a crash. Startled, she looked up, finding a vase (her vase) broken on the ground, Robert glaring at her.

"Get up loser, and get to work," he demanded before leaving. Sonny sighed as she slipped her book back in her bag and walked out to start working. She noticed that her seat was switched with Portlyn's; now she sat beside Erica. Sonny shrugged as she held her script and sat down. She watched as Chad and Portlyn practiced their scene.

The morning was long, boring and dragging. All Sonny did was either sit and watch, or read her lines and walking through where she would go. Sonny was entirely thankful when Ronny called the break.

Sonny immediately headed to the cafeteria, grabbing her lunch before sitting with the So Random cast again.

"Where were you yesterday?" Nico asked as Sonny bit into her chicken.

"Working until 2. Read throughs are so boring," Sonny complained. The rest of the lunch was the five laughing and talking, making fun of Mackenzie Falls (though Sonny told them of Erica).

Sonny regretted going back to the studio, but once Mackenzie Falls stood up and left, Sonny knew she had to as well.

"Hey, I'll see if I can come visit a little later today. See you guys," Sonny said before standing up and walking to the studio again. She noticed that Chad looked even more lost in thought than he did in the morning. Either he was really thinking about what she said the previous day, or something was wrong. Either way, Sonny knew they had to talk.

Sonny waited until Ronny gave them a ten minute break at 3pm to talk to Chad. She started approaching him, unsure of what to say. Of course, she didn't have to; Chad saw her and immediately bolted out of the room. Sonny sighed as she poured herself hot chocolate from their hot chocolate machine. She sipped it as Erica walked over.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Chad? He's acting weird today, unChad like," she asked Sonny. Biting her lip, Sonny crossed her fingers behind her back, shaking her head.

"No clue. I can go talk to him if you like," she said. Erica breathed in relief.

"Good. Because Ronny won't start rehearsals again until Chad's acting normally, and though Ronny is nice, he likes to be punctual with his work," Erica said. Sonny nodded, taking her cup before walking in the direction of Chad's dressing room. She made it to his door and knocked softly. A faint voice said, "Go away!" but Sonny opened it anyways. Inside it was typical Chad; pictures and awards all around, mirrors and of course the room sort of messy. Sonny looked around, seeing Chad at his window, looking out it in his chair. He turned and saw Sonny. He sighed.

"Go away," he said to her. Sonny shook her head and shut the door.

"Ronny won't start rehearsing until you're back to yourself. I volunteered to come see what's wrong. Is it what I said yesterday?" Sonny asked as she sat beside him, sitting on his windowsill. Chad shrugged.

"Yeah, it's what you said yesterday," he admitted. Sonny grimaced.

"I was too harsh right? I've never said those stuff to anyone before. I'm never mean to anyone!" Sonny said, panicking a little bit before she felt Chad's hand rest upon Sonny's on her lap. She glanced at it, startled.

"No, you weren't harsh at all Sonny; I hate to admit it, but you're right," Chad admitted. Sonny mock gasped.

"Chad Dylan Cooper thinks me, Sonny Munroe, is right? Oh my god," she said mockingly. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Well, you are right; I can be slightly egotistical at times," Chad started before Sonny gave him a look. "Ok, I can be really egotistical, and vain and stuff. But that's who I am. I don't know how to act like anyone else. I can't just suddenly act nice and stuff, because first of all, that's not who I truly am, and no one would believe it. I can be nice Sonny; but only on occasions, and when I feel like it," Chad said. Sonny nodded.

"Yeah, the only thing is that I'm the only one that have seen you act nice," she said. Chad scoffed.

"You're not the only one! My mom sees that nice side sometimes," Chad admitted, caving. Sonny nodded.

"I know. But I think a lot more people would appreciate you if you acted nicer and less vain. The world doesn't revolve around you. Well, maybe it Mackenzie Falls it does, but this is the real world; everyone is equal in this world Chad. If you treat others like you want to be treated, then you'd have more friends," Sonny told him. Chad looked confused.

"Isn't that from the bible? You know, the whole, do unto others as you would have others do unto you bit from the Matthew part?" Chad asked. Sonny looked shocked.

"Yeah, Matthew 7:120. How do you know that? According to your website, you hate going to church because it's worshipping someone other than yourself," Sonny asked. Chad shrugged.

"The internet lies Sonny. My mom's a huge God fan, so when I was younger, I went to church. Don't forget Sonny, I've only been famous for less than four years now. I came on the cast when I was twelve. I went to church since I was born until twelve years old, so unfortunately I got stuck with all that stupid information. When I get time off, my Mom drags me to church, without anyone knowing of course," Chad admitted, rolling his eyes. Sonny laughed, smiling.

"Well, that's good. You know all the stuff about God," Sonny commented.

"It doesn't mean I believe all of it," Chad scoffed. Sonny just simply smiled brightly.

"Well, it's a start Chad, the truth I mean. Maybe now you can start to become a better, nicer person; the guy I see sometimes," Sonny said. Chad lifted up one hand (the one not placed on Sonny's).

"Whoa there cowgirl. I'm not going that far yet," Chad said.

"That's why I said start to become. And did you just call me cowgirl? Just because I'm from a small town does not mean I'm a cowgirl," Sonny defended herself. Chad sighed.

"Jeez Sonny, you take things so literally," Chad said. Sonny rolled her eyes as she glanced down, finally completely aware of Chad's hand on hers. Chad looked down too and glanced at it. Both stared for a few seconds before Chad slipped his hand away, Sonny secretly feeling weird without his hand on hers. Sonny stood up.

"Now, can you go back to acting somewhat like yourself and get to our job? Unfortunately, I'd like to get back to work, even more unfortunately, with your snobby cast mates, except for Erica of course," Sonny said to him. Chad rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"I'll try. And yeah, Erica's too nice for her own good. Unfortunately, she's one of the best here. Portlyn'll be gone by fourth season, luckily. Maybe you'll get to take over her part," Chad said, smirking. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"You really want me to work full time?" she asked him. Chad thought for a minute.

"On second thought, I'm sure we can find another star. Let's go practice," Chad said. Sonny nodded before the two walked out to where everyone was waiting. Sonny suddenly had a greater understanding of Chad today. She somewhat respected him more, and believed he could change. Also, she learned about something that he didn't tell anyone else, as usual. Sonny suddenly felt a little bit happier at working at the Falls. She still loved So Random and would not continue working here after two months, but she felt a little less depressed about it when she first started working a few days prior. Sonny smiled as she sat on her chair and waited for rehearsals to begin again.

**Ok, so I put in a solid Chad/Sonny moment which will be coming a lot more frequently, because I like the dynamic of their relationship. Next chapter of course will skip some time ahead, and Sonny's mom and Chad's mom will make an appearance as well. **

**Also, I have two new stories out, so if you guys would gladly at least read them, that'll be eternally grateful *(though reviewing even a 'cool story' would help a lot too). Thanks guys! Love you all for reading and reviewing! Any kind of feedback is helpful and loved! Spread the Channy love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you guys go; the next chapter. Don't worry, I actually have a few oneshots planned out. If I do post them, it would mean an awful lot if you guys reviewed. Well, here we go!**

Sonny just finished filming her very first episode on Mackenzie Falls, and to be honest, Sonny felt really good. It was actually, dare she say it, fun to film it. There were actually quite a few mess ups because people were laughing or something, Sonny didn't really expect that to happen. Chad actually messed up a few times, and laughed it off. He seemed like he was in a better mood this week. Maybe it was because the two were closer now, especially since after their talk. Chad wasn't a total jerk to her anymore, and Sonny even stopped complaining about working on Mackenzie Falls and tried to be the best she could be.

No one was really happy about her closeness with Chad and Erica. Portlyn for some reason felt threatened. Why should she feel threatened with her closeness with Chad anyways? It wasn't like she was staying on the show forever or stealing Chad away from her. Like that would ever happen, Sonny thought as she stretched out on her couch in her dressing room. Like she could ever like Chad Dylan Cooper!

Sonny heard a knock on her door. Thinking it was just Erica or maybe even Chad, she lazily sat up.

"It's open!" she called. The door opened as Sonny looked away from the door, laying back down.

"Is that any way to greet your mother?" Connie Munroe asked, amused. Sonny immediately stood up, facing her mother, a smile appearing on her face.

"Mom!" she cried as she rushed to hug her mother. She didn't really see her mother around these days. Sure, they lived at their new apartment in Hollywood, but Connie was always busy working, as was Sonny. Sonny was always out as well with friends and only saw her mother in the mornings, since she usually got in too late to see her mother awake. Sonny was fifteen, almost sixteen, after all. She worked and had fun, and Connie trusted her enough. Besides, Connie never came to her work unless it was important, so obviously, it was surprising to see her.

"Hey sweetie," Connie greeted her daughter as she gave her a hug back. Sonny pulled away.

"Why are you here Mom? Am I in trouble? I mean, I'm doing well in school. I still have Ms. Bitterman, and am still doing all my homework," Sonny rambled. Connie chuckled.

"No, I just wanted to see you working on Mackenzie Falls with the adorable Chad Dylan Cooper," Connie gushed. Sonny smiled, rolling her eyes. Her mother was sometimes even more a teenager than she was.

"Mom, I told you not to come visit me unless it's really important. It's embarrassing that I have to have my mom come check up on me, and especially on my first week," Sonny told her mom, who just waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Oh, relax sweetie, it's just curiosity. I never get to see you working and thought I'd just surprise you. Your new director said it was alright. You just finished filming your first episode after all. Was it fun?" Connie asked. Sonny nodded as the two sat down.

"Of course, it was a lot of fun. I mean, I didn't think so at first but once I got on camera, I got into character and then it was finished! Ronny said I have raw talent," Sonny boasted. Connie laughed as she pushed Sonny's hair out of her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, you knew that already. Remember all the plays you've done? The first one, as I recall, was the Three Billy Goats Gruff when you were five. You were the littlest Billy Goat Gruff, and you did so great," Connie reminded her daughter. Sonny nodded, smiling as she remembered it.

"That was a lot of fun," she recalled. Connie nodded.

"We still have that on tape. I should bring it in one day-" Connie started before Sonny shook her head.

"Ah, it's ok Mom. You don't have to, really," she said quickly. Connie nodded.

"Ok, sweetie. So, when do I get to meet your new friends?" Connie asked. Sonny stood up.

"Right now if you like. Granted, I really only have one new friend, two if you count Chad," Sonny started before Connie grinned.

"You and Chad are friends? Wow, that's great. I get to meet Chad Dylan Cooper," Connie gushed.

"Mom, I told you, he's a jerk. And also, try to calm down and not embarrass me, ok? I love you, but just not enough for you to jump around like a fan girl," Sonny told her mother, who nodded.

"Ok, I'm calm. I'd love to meet both of them," Connie said. Sonny grinned as she took her mother's hand and dragged her out of the dressing room, toward Erica's dressing room. They happened to pass by Chad's room along the way, as Connie paused.

"You're next door to Chad Dy-"Connie started excitedly before Sonny pulled her mother again.

"Yeah, ok! Let's go!" Sonny said loudly before making it to Erica's room. Sonny knocked twice on the girl's door. A few seconds later, the blonde haired girl opened the door, smiling as she saw Sonny and her mother.

"Hey Sonny, come on in. And who is this, your mother?" Erica asked as she gestured for the two to enter. Sonny did, and nodded. Her eyes swept over the room. It was the neatest room she ever saw. Nothing was out of place, and there was a lot of space to move around.

"Yeah, this is my mom, Connie Munroe. Mom, this is Erica Chessman," she introduced. She watched as the two shook hands and then they all sat down. It was a pleasant conversation, to say the least. They were all talking like teenagers, even Connie, who was just past her thirty seven age. They joked around a lot, discussed the show, and even talked about what celebrity guys were hot. Erica argued that Zac Efron was adorably hot, while Sonny debated that Joe Jonas was the hot one, as Connie said that neither were hot, or cute.

The knocking on Erica's door startled the three as Erica stood up and opened it. Sonny peered around Erica to see Chad with some older woman standing at the doorway, Chad looking sort of annoyed. The woman beside him was beautiful; Sonny had to admit, though she could not have been any older than thirty three. The woman smiled as she engulfed a startled Erica into a hug.

"Hello Erica, it is so nice to see you again. I haven't seen you since last year at Chad's fifteenth birthday party. He's tried to keep me far away from here as possible when I come to visit- oh, that's Sonny Munroe from So Random! Chad, you forgot to mention to me that Sonny would be here! I've been busy but heard that Sonny would be on your show for a while! I'm Sarah Cooper, Chad's mother," the woman, now known as Sarah, introduced as she walked into the dressing room. Sonny stood up to greet her, surprised as Sarah hugged her as well. This was Chad's mother? It was so shocking, since they were nothing alike, as far as Sonny could see. True, they did pretty much look similar, with the hair, the bright blue eyes and the facial features, but personality wise, it was shocking.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Cooper," Sonny said to Sarah, who pulled back, smiling.

"Call me Sarah, dear. I love So Random, but don't tell my son. Who's this woman? Is this your mother? You two look a lot alike," Sarah asked as she turned to Connie. As the two women conversed, Sonny looked over Sarah. It was no surprise that Chad hid his mother from the fame world, but Sonny now knew exactly why. The two were nothing alike; if people found out about Chad's mother, that was nice, sweet and gorgeous, Chad could be ruined and expected to act like her.

Sonny glanced at Chad, who stood there impatiently, but once the two locked eyes, he offered a feeble smile. Sonny gave a half smile back before turning back to Sarah and Connie, who looked like they were getting along great. Erica smiled sweetly at the two older women.

"You guys want to go outside for a while?" Erica asked. Sonny and Chad nodded as the three left the room.

"Wow, Chad, that's your mom? It's hard to believe since she's the sweetest woman I've ever met- uh sorry," Sonny apologized when she saw the look on Chad's face. He shrugged.

"Whatever, I don't really care. Your mom seems exactly like you, very crazy and peppy," Chad observed. Sonny laughed as she nodded.

"Yeah, that's my mom for you. She's so much like me, and looks like me," Sonny agreed. Erica sighed.

"I feel so left out. Both my parents live in London, so it's hard for them to travel here. They do, however, pay for my rent at my aunt's apartment, so it's all good," Erica said.

"London, England? That's so cool. I've always wanted to visit London, but we never had the time. The closest I got to London was in Ontario, Canada," Sonny said sadly. Chad scoffed at that point.

"Really? You haven't been far then Sonny," Chad said. Sonny spun around just then, anger clouding her face.

"Really? Where have you been then Chad?" she taunted. Chad grinned at he started listing the places he went.

"Los Angeles, New York, Toronto, Miami, Seattle, Washington, Spain, Thailand, Mexico, Bahamas, Greece, but only because we have my mother's family there, Rome, Capri, Verona, Moscow, my mom has a trip planned for Australia as soon as filming this season is done, Cannes, China, Japan, Paris," Chad listed before trailing off at the last one. An unrecognizable look crossed his face for a single second, but Sonny caught it. As she tried to process what got him going at that, he had that same smirk.

"And a lot of other places around the US, but I don't want to brag," Chad finished. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Well, Mr. Cooper, who cares if you've been to all of those places? The point is that you have to enjoy yourself in those places, and make memories in those places," Sonny said. Chad looked about to retort, but Erica stepped in.

"Ok guys, let's stop fighting," she said. The two nodded as the door opened and Sarah and Connie walked out, laughing.

"We're all going to lunch to get to know each other! Come on, Erica, you can come as well," Sarah said kindly. Erica smiled as the five left. Sonny and Chad had to watch their mothers get along like old friends. It was really weird for them, and they hoped it wouldn't last. Well, secretly Sonny was glad her mom made a friend, but with Chad's mother? Totally weird, she decided.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with Sarah and Connie laughing and getting to know each other, while Chad and Sonny, along with Erica, watched, weirded out.

"Who knew our moms would get along?" Sonny pointed out to Chad as they left the room. Chad nodded.

"I know, it's so weird," he agreed.

**Ok, worst ending I've EVER written. It's just so open, but I didn't know what else to write. I don't know what's going to happen next chapter. Ideas? I want the two to get closer together, but I want it to be believable, like it could happen on the show, so ideas? Thanks for reading guys. I hope you like that Sonny's mom and Chad's mom are friends. I think they could be, if we ever met Mrs. Cooper. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you guys go, the next chapter. Trust me, you will LOVE it, for sure. **

**I also told you I was making this story different. In normal stories, I realize that a guy would probably come in, flirt with Sonny and they would start going out, causing Chad to become jealous, blah blah blah. Well, I'm not doing that, if you guys are wondering. Even though it's possible, it's way too predictable. Unless you guys want that to happen, it's not in my plan. I know this may seem like a random note, but don't worry, you'll see why I mention it now.**

It was almost two weeks after Sarah and Connie met, and the two, after that, had been hanging out every day. It frightened Chad and Sonny, but Sonny was gradually getting used to it. Sonny was already filming her third episode on the show, coincidentally, the first episode where her character, Leia, and Chad's character, Mackenzie meet. The first two episodes with her was mostly about making sure 'Leia' wasn't found out, but of course, it happened. Now, the two characters had their own alone scene together, where Mackenzie tried to figure out Leia's secret.

Sonny knew her lines well enough to get through the scene, however, even though they were friends, Sonny felt uncomfortable with this scene with Chad for one reason. Ronny had come to speak with her and Chad just after the table reading, and told them that he wanted this scene as awkward but as romantic as possible. Why? Well, because these two characters would fall in love, kind of like a bad boy/bad girl turned good type relationship. Ronny wanted it sort of awkward, but sort of romantic and sexy. He wanted to feel the tension building up.

"We had this planned for a while dollface, don't worry. I know you both will be able to accomplish this," Ronny had told them. So now, Sonny in her school uniform, and Chad with his own style of his uniform on, both stood on the set as Ronny directed them. Sonny pulled down her skirt a little bit as she looked at Chad nervously, who had the calmest look on his face.

"Ok Sonny, doll, I want you to be sitting on that bench when Chad, as Mackenzie, walks up. Once he does, I want you to wait until he sits beside you before moving far away from him, absorbed in your book. After Chad moves closer to you to flirt, you stand up, brushing his hand away and try to walk away. Then, he'll stop you, you'll face him and continue from there, ok. Ready on set! Get into places!" Ronny called. Sonny grabbed the book, a prop really, and sat on the bench, flipping it open. She looked down just as Ronny called, "ACTION!"

She felt Chad's presence as he sat down beside her. Sonny noted her cue as she moved to the opposite end of the bench, still looking down at the book. She waited patiently for Chad's line, but it still startled her when he said in his sweet voice, "Hey Leia. Fancy meeting you here after school. Where's your big brother?"

Sonny, as Leia, looked at him, rolling her eyes as she answered, "At football practice. You should know that; you two are friends." Chad, as Mackenzie, smiled as he moved closer.

"You know, you look exceptionally pretty today. Who knew you would be related to Lucas?" Chad said as he laughed a little. On his cue, he placed his hand on Sonny's hand, causing her to shiver a little bit as she looked into his big blue eyes. For the first time, Sonny actually felt mesmerized by Chad. Behind his eyes, gone was the cocky teen actor she knew and detested. Now, in his place, a beautiful, kind, sort of knight in shining armor was there, looking at her. Suddenly, the lines were lost in her mind as her old crush on Chad came full force at her. Yes, once upon a time, Sonny was Chad's fan. She wouldn't say biggest, but she was a huge fan. Of course once Sonny got to know Chad, it went away, but now it was back, startling Sonny.

Sonny blinked as she forced herself to conjure up her line. She frantically scrambled to remember it as Chad stared at her, now confused.

"I- I'm sorry, I forgot my line," Sonny finally admitted, tearing her eyes from Chad's face as she looked at Ronny, who nodded.

"That's ok. Every actor forgets their lines one time or another during filming. Let's take it from Chad's last line. Sonny, darling, your line is 'who knew you would be related to the Loch Ness Monster?' Ok, start over! And action!" Ronny called. Chad and Sonny quickly faced each other again as Chad uttered his line again. Saying the words over and over, while making sure not to look directly into Chad's eyes, she murmured, "Who knew you would be related to the Loch Ness Monster?"

Chad smiled sweetly as Sonny pulled away, standing up as her hand gripped her prop. She turned and started walking over to her marker as she felt Chad rush up to her. His hand touched her shoulder. Out of instinct, Sonny spun around, startled. She truly forgot he was going to do that.

She looked down at Chad's arm immediately as Chad spoke, "Where are you going princess?"

"I am not a princess. Princesses are little girls who wish to dream in a perfect world, when in reality, nothing and nobody is, or will ever be, perfect," Sonny spat out her line with venom. Chad looked taken aback. After all, Sonny never sounded so angry, but that was what her line said.

"Well, in my eyes, you are a princess. A damaged one however," Chad continued. Sonny breathed as she looked up at him.

"What are you talking about Mackenzie?" she asked. Chad pretended to think.

"You seem different; like a bad girl gone good. You have something about you that screams you're bad, but yet you're calm and mysterious. What is your secret?" he asked. Sonny shrugged.

"I have many secrets; ones you will never hear about," Sonny answered coolly. Chad sighed as he moved closer to Sonny.

"Come on Leia. You can trust me; I can keep a secret," he said softly. Sonny shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mackenzie, but I- don't trust you. I don't trust anyone right now. I am definitely not giving my secret away, not for anything!" Sonny said confidently. Silence took over the room, as it was in the script as Sonny, as Leia, stood her ground, forcing herself to look into Chad's eyes. Again, she got lost in them, everything around them disappearing. Chad nodded slowly.

"Fine, but I'll find out eventually. I always do," he said suggestively before walking off, leaving Sonny gaping after him.

"AND CUT! Good job guys! But I need you to do that all again. I felt it at the beginning, especially with you Sonny, but Chad, I need more connection, more tension with you. From the top again," Ronny instructed. They did the scene three more times before Ronny was completely satisfied, however. Every time, Sonny stumbled over her lines, trying to keep herself in character, but it was hard. The new found old crush was just bursting inside of her.

Finally, after all the takes were done, Ronny excused them all for a short break, muttering to himself as he went to get a cup of coffee. Refusing to look in Chad's direction, Sonny made her way to the chocolate fountain, taking some in a cup and drinking it. The chocolate-y goodness taste was amazing.

She spotted Chad walking over to her just as Sonny sat down on the couch in the studio. She silently groaned and turned away, pretending to be fascinated with a spot on the wall.

"Hey Sonny," Chad greeted kindly as he sat beside her. Sonny quickly glanced over.

"Hey Chad," she said quickly before turning away. She could sense Chad's worried ness as he touched her shoulder. She shivered slightly from the touch, angry that her crush would come back at the worst possible time, when she still had over a month left on the show.

"What's wrong Sonny? Worried about your performance of the scene? You did pretty well, for a So Random member anyways," Chad said, Sonny detecting some cockiness in his voice. Sonny turned to look at him, avoiding his eyes as she spoke.

"Nothing's wrong Chad. I'm just a little tired today, that's all. And no, I am not worried about my performance. As Ronny said, I did an amazing job, besides that one little forgetful incident with the line," Sonny answered calmly. Chad nodded.

"Ah, the incident. Don't worry, I make mistakes sometimes with my lines. It's nothing really, unless you're like Portlyn and always forget your lines," Chad said, laughing. Sonny glared at him until he stopped.

"That's mean Chad. Not everyone can mesmerize lines," Sonny defended Portlyn. Chad just chuckled a little bit.

"Then why is she an actress? She may be good at lying, but she's horrible with memory work," Chad countered. Sonny just sighed as she finished her chocolate drink and set it down. She felt Chad's eyes on her as she stood up to go to her dressing room. Suddenly, Chad stood up as well, placing his hand on her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. Sonny gaped at Chad, surprised.

"What?" she asked, keeping her breathing regular. Chad paused for a moment; trying to figure out what to say.

"Seriously Sonny, though, what's up with you? You're seriously acting weird, like you're avoiding me or something," Chad asked. Sonny gave a little laugh, shrugging his hand off her shoulder, deciding to sit back down, beside Chad.

"Me? Acting weird? No way! I'm acting perfectly normal. Maybe you're the one acting weird. Oh wait, you're always weird," Sonny laughed. Chad faked laughed.

"Funny Munroe," Chad said bitterly before Sonny spotted a guest star, Richmond Talker, walking toward them. Sonny had to admit he was very cute, but clearly not her type. Besides, he was only a guest star, so he would be gone by the end of the week.

"Oh, hey Chad, hey Sonny," Richmond greeted them as he sat beside him. Chad looked majorly annoyed that he interrupted our conversation. Sonny, however, gave a smile to Richmond.

"Hi Richmond. How do you like the Falls?" Sonny asked. Richmond thought.

"I thought I would hate it, but some few things changed my mind on it," Richmond flirted, looking at Sonny mysteriously. Sonny blushed a little bit as she smiled back.

"Well, that's great," she said sweetly. Richmond nodded.

"So how about you? Are you missing being on So Random, or is Mackenzie Falls not that bad?" he asked her. Sonny shrugged.

"I don't know, it's alright, but I do miss So Random," Sonny admitted. Richmond nodded as he shuffled a little bit closer to Sonny, who eyed Chad, who definitely looked uncomfortable, and was that jealousy behind his eyes? No way, Sonny thought as she let her smile die off as she looked at Richmond.

"Well, So Random was always my favourite show," Richmond told her. Uncomfortable suddenly, Sonny nodded as she scooted closer to Chad.

"Ok Richmond, don't you have lines to go over for your scene that starts in, like, five minutes?" Chad interjected. Richmond nodded as he stood up.

"Of course. I'll see you later Sonny," he said, winking, before leaving the two alone again. Sonny shivered, disgusted.

"I thought he was nice at first, but I think he's a flirt. He was totally trying to get a date with me. Thanks Chad, for interrupting," Sonny told Chad, who nodded.

"No problem Sonny. That guy's seriously annoying. He'll be gone soon, though, which is good," Chad said. Sonny smiled as she stood up again.

"I'm going to head to my dressing room to grab something. I'll meet you on set in a few minutes," she told him. Chad nodded as Sonny hurried off to her dressing room. Sighing, she opened and closed the door quickly, leaning against it, facing the door. Finally, she straightened herself and turned, seeing her best friend sitting on her couch.

"Hey Sonny," Lucy said to Sonny, who was still in shock.

**Well, Lucy's here! What do you think? I put in quite a bit of Chad/Sonny fluff. Don't worry, Richmond will make one last attempt to get to Sonny in a couple of chapters from now. Don't worry, though; he'll never prevail!**

**What did you think? Review as always. BTW, SWAC Awards? Nominating any of my stories would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
